The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a method and system for feeding animals, such as cattle and other domesticated animals that are penned into enclosures such as a dairy barn, or a cowshed.
Animal feeding practices known in the art involve piling food next to a barrier (e.g. a concrete barrier) that is part of a fence or other confinement means separating the animals from the care taker. The confined animals, according to known practice, may reach a portion of food which is piled outside of the pen in which the animals are kept.
However, because the animals are confined access to the food is limited by the animal's bulk, some sections of the piled food typically remain out of reach to the confined animals. Furthermore, food may be pushed away from the animal by the movement of the animals head while eating. Consequently, there is a need to move the food back closer to the animal and the fence. Thus, the food needs periodic attention—by collecting, by removing or by bringing the out-of-reach portion of food closer to the confined animals.
It is noted that once the portion of food within reach has been eaten, the animals have to wait until a farmer will provide them with another portion of food, before the animals can continue feeding. This interruption to the feeding process, may result in the animals not eating the desired amount unduly reducing milk production.
Additionally, redistributing the animal feed is labor intensive. A farmer typically has to continuously attend to the feeding of the animals, by raking or otherwise bringing the out-of-reach food closer to the barrier, either manually or using machinery such as a tractor. Often, there is also a need to clean and remove leftovers.
Previous systems addressing these issues include United States Patent Application Number 2007/227455A, titled “Feed Straightening Apparatus for Livestock Barn and Method for Operating the Same” to Hiroki Sumiya.
However, this describes a self-contained unit which is expensive to run and maintain.
US2006/0170385 describes A device for placing food on a floor within reach of one or more animals, said device comprising: a mounting structure; an extendable arm having a proximal end and a distal end, said extendable arm mounted on said mounting structure at said proximal end; at least one plow attached to said extendable arm at said distal end, said plow arranged to move said food within reach of said animals; said extendable arm being movable to and storable in a position elevated from said floor; a power source; and means for extending said arm, said extending means being in communication with said power source.
There remains a need for simple, reliable and inexpensive means for moving animal feed within reach of confined livestock and the present invention addresses this need.